Fue en un cafe
by LizZ Elric de Kim
Summary: crees en el amor a primera vista? yo no lo creia hasta que te vi...en un cafe...ichiruki! pasen a leer XD cap 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

nyaaaa~ aki les traigo otra historia ichiruki! . spero les guste...

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es obra de TK-sama, si fuera mio haria al ichiruki real desde un inicio jajjaa XDD

summary: crees en el amor a primera vista? yo no lo creia hasta que te vi...en un cafe

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Tokyo, una pequeña chica pelinegra, de tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos violetas se dirigía a tomar su desayuno en un pequeña cafeteria donde estaba acostumbrada a ir. Al llegar ahí, un mesero la recibió amablemente y se dirigió a la mesa que siempre tomaba, era un lugar acogedor, a ella le gustaba el ambiente de ese lugar es por eso que casi todos los días iba a desayunar o a cenar ahí, cuando estaba esperando el desayuno, su celular sono y vio que era su mejor amiga hinamori.

-hola? Hinamori que paso?-pregunto la chica un poco angustiada pues era muy temprano para recibir una llamada de su mejor amiga.

-hola Rukia-chan, oh no es nada, es solo que te quería saludar, hace mucho que no te hablaba y pues quería saber como estabas, perdón si te preocupe-le contesto la otra chica

-ah! No hay problema jeje, es que como no sueles marcarme pensé que había ocurrido algo, y pues estoy bien, con mucho trabajo, ya sabes que mi hermano me puso enfrente del departamento de ventas de la empresa y es algo complicado pero bueno…tu como estas?-dijo la chica mientras veía que en el restaurant llegaba un chico con un extraño color de cabello, rukia se asombro un momento al verlo pues además de su cabellera naranja, usaba unos lentes de sol, lo cual le pareció ridículo a la morena llevarlos pues ingresaba a un lugar y no era necesario traerlos, pero lo ignoro y siguió escuchando a su amiga.

El chico de cabellos naranjas, busco una mesa vacia y vio a lo lejos una asi que se dirigió para alla y se sento de frente a la mesa donde se encontraba la pelinegra hablando muy distraídamente. El chico la observo y vio que tenia unos hermosos ojos de un color muy extraño, de repente vio que la chica volteo a verlo, el se avergonzó y disimuladamente volteo a la ventana, pues creyo que se había dado cuenta que la estaba observando pero recordó que traia los lentes de sol y era seguro que la chica no vio donde estaba puesta su mirada, por lo que se alivio por un momento y la siguió observando. En eso escucho un ruido a su lado y vio que unas chicas se habían acercado a el tímidamente, el bufo por debajo-rayos, crei que no me iban a reconocer aquí-se dijo

-etto…usted es Kurosaki Ichigo? Nos puede dar un autógrafo-dijo una de las chicas entre timida y emocionada.

-hhmm..-gruño ichigo, por un momento pensó en ignorarlas pero prefirio firmarles rápido la servilleta que traian para que lo dejaran en paz, asi que rápido les puso su firma y las chicas agradecieron tímidamente y se alejaron de ahí con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Rukia seguía hablando por teléfono, pero sentía que alguien la estaba observando, poso sus ojos en la persona que se encontraba en la mesa de enfrente y vio que era el chico que vio momentos antes, se le quedo viendo y pudo ver que el chico volteaba distraídamente a la ventana, como no pudo ver sus ojos pensó en que era su imaginación de que ese chico la estaba observando y siguió escuchando a su amiga pero en ese momento vio que dos chicas se acercaban al chico y el tomo la servilleta que le estaban dando y asombrada vio que les firmaba, después de eso las chicas agradecían y se iban de ahí emocionadas, en ese momento el chico se quito los lentes de sol y rukia vio al fin esos hermosos ojos color miel que la miraron con el ceño fruncido por un momento para luego dirigirle una mirada profunda, la chica se quedo ensimismada en sus pensamientos y no escuchaba que hinamori le estaba hablando

-rukia-chan sigues ahí?-pregunto la chica por tercera vez del otro lado del teléfono.

-eh? Ah? Perdón Hinamori es que me distraje-se disculpo rukia sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían al darse cuenta que se había quedado viendo al chico que tenia enfrente y éste se daba cuenta, asi que quiso retomar la conversación de su amiga con la mirada hacia la ventana tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que tenia al seguir sintiendo esa mirada en ella.

Rukia no sabia porque sentía que había visto a ese chico en otro lugar pero no recordaba donde, pues al ser algo distraída supo que no iba a recordarlo si eso fuera cierto, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que de nuevo unas chicas se acercaban a el y vio que llevaban una pequeña cámara, pudo observar que el chico se molestaba un poco al fruncir el ceño pero después vio que aceptaba lo que le habían pedido las chicas y se tomaba una foto con ellas, rukia estaba extrañada pues pensó que tal vez era alguien famoso pero no recordaba verlo en alguna película o programa, pero ya era seguro que si era famoso, por lo que le pregunto a hinamori si conocía a alguien famoso que tuviera una brillante cabellera naranja y mirada ojimiel.

-eh? Cabello naranja?..claro! al único que conozco es al idol de Kurosaki Ichigo! Es un cantante muy famoso de rock, yo soy su fan! Es tan guapo! -decia hinamori emocionada del otro lado del celular-pero, porque lo preguntas? Acaso lo acabas de ver?-grito emocionada Hinamori

-ehmm…no, solo…vi una foto de el en una revista y me impresiono el cabello naranja, seguro se lo tiñe…-mintio la pelinegra

-te equivocas Rukia-chan, el ha negado muchas veces que se lo tiñe, dice que es su tono natural, jejee-le contradijo su amiga

-pues es demasiado extraño su color de cabello-dijo la pelinegra en bajito por si el chico escuchaba que estaba hablando de el, pero se dio cuenta que el pelinaranja estaba mas interesado en su desayuno que le acababan de entregar y se disponía a comerlo.

-jaja rukia-chan no hablemos de extraño, porque tu no te quedas atrás eh?-bromeo hinamori

-eh? A que te refieres?-pregunto extrañada la pelinegra

- Ese extraño color de ojos que tienes!-le dijo su amiga-dime que no es cierto! Por culpa de esos ojos tienes muchos pretendientes jaja pero como siempre la princesa del hielo los rechazaba y no tenia problemas con ellos-

-jajaja, no son extraños….son…peculiares-dijo rukia con un poco de pena-

-nee rukia-chan, en serio no conocias a Kurosaki Ichigo?-le dijo asombrada hinamori

-pues…es que no veo mucho la tv jeje-dijo apenada rukia

-jaja no solo sale en la tv, sale en comerciales, posters y creo que acaba de firmar para una película!como es posible que no sepas de el?-dijo la chica emocionada al hablar de su idol.

-ya ya…no me regañes..pero estoy mas interesada en otras cosas que en rockstars-dijo rukia haciendo enojar a su amiga.

-rukia-chan tu no tienes vida desde que te fuiste de karakura!, y solo por seguir evitando a..-

-hinamori, creo que tengo que colgar, se me hace tarde y tengo una junta en 20 minutos, asi que luego hablamos-le dijo la pelinegra con un tono serio y le colgó sin esperar respuesta de su amiga.

Rukia se quedo pensativa y se dispuso a terminar su desayuno pero vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya estaba retrasada asi que solo dejo el dinero en la mesa y salió de ahí apresuradamente, sin voltear a ver esos ojos miel que le llamaron la atención.

Ichigo por su parte estaba tratando de desayunar pero solo pensaba en la chica de ojos violeta que estaba frente a el, se dio cuenta que no estaba enterada de quien era y para sorpresa de el, no le molesto, al contrario se sintió aliviado aunque un poco extrañado pues aunque era modesto, él sabia que ahorita su fama esta en el tope, y por un momento creyo que era extranjera pero escucho que hablaba el japonés y alcanzo a escuchar que decía "cabello naranja"…al escuchar eso sintió como su pulso se acelero pues era obvio que estaba hablando de el, trato de concentrarse para ver si escuchaba algo mas pero ella hablaba bajito y ya no escucho mas, cuando de repente vio que ella colgaba y se levantaba presurosamente de su lugar para salir de ahí.

Ichigo se quedo pensativo y algo decepcionado pues le hubiera gustado por un momento que ella tambien fuera su fan y le hubiera pedido algo para asi poder conocerla pero por primera vez se sintió un poco dolido de que alguien no lo reconociera, pero no quiso quedarse con las ganas de volverla a ver asi que decidió en preguntarle a un mesero que pasaba por ahí si conocía a la chica que se acaba de retirar.

-a kuchiki rukia-san? Oh si..la conozco, ella es una cliente frecuente de aquí-decia el pequeño mesero-no me diga que usted tambien esta interesado en ella?-pregunto curioso

-eh?..no claro que no es solo que…espera….dijiste tambien?-pregunto el pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido

-si, Kuchiki-san es muy popular y siempre que viene a desayunar o a cenar, mas de dos personas me preguntan si la conozco o si se su nombre o cosas asi-le decía el mesero-pero le digo algo?, ella no es una chica cualquiera-

-por que me dices eso?-le pregunto ichigo

-pues, nunca he visto que acepte la invitación de los que se acercan a ella para invitarla a salir, jeje aquí la conocen como la princesa del hielo, aunque claro ella no sabe que le decimos asi, yo he ganado mas de 15 apuestas en que si aceptara la invitación o no de la siguiente persona jaja-decia sonriendo el mesero recordando las veces que había ganado al ir en contra de la apuesta.

-ah si? Asi que ella no es una chica fácil eh?...eso me agrada mas-dijo el pelinaranja con un brillo en los ojos

-etto…kurosaki-san….entonces esta interesado en kuchiki-san?-pregunto el mesero asombrado al darse cuenta después de unos minutos con quien estaba hablando

-pues yo…claro que no! Solo quería saber quien era porque me pareció una chica extraña-dijo el ojimiel inventando cualquier excusa tonta para dismular su mentira

-pues si esta interesado en ella, yo digo que si lo acepta, pue usted es muy famoso!..quien no quisiera salir con usted?, tendría que ser de otro planeta si alguien lo rechazara-le dijo el mesero dándole animos

Ichigo lo escucho y se dio cuenta que ese chico tambien era fan suyo y por un momento estuvo de acuerdo con el…quien no quisiera salir con el? Había filas de espera de pretendientes entre famosas y mujeres comunes, pero el no había decidido salir con alguna formalmente, solo salía con ellas para divertirse pero después de una noche de diversión no las volvia a ver, pero al darse cuenta que esa chica no lo había reconocido y al escuchar la historia del mesero, sintió en el que surgia un enorme interés en esa chica de extraño color de ojos. Asi que decidió en que de ahora en adelante iria a desayunar en esa cafetería para ver si tenia una oportunidad de hablarle a esa chica. Termino su desayuno y se fue a iniciar su agenda, vio que en su celular tenia mas de 15 llamadas perdidas y como 20 mensajes de texto de su manager preguntando su paradero, pero el no había respondido por que lo había puesto en vibrador apropósito, asi que fastidiado marco a su manager.

-cabeza de zanahoriaaaa! Vayaaaa! Hasta que al fin te dignas a contestar!-grito del auricular un alterado manager.

-a quien le dices cabeza de zanahoria ah?-grito alterado el pelinaranja-y no contestaba por que no me di cuenta que el movil estaba en vibrador-mintio el chico

-si claro, ni tu te crees eso!, ahora necesito que estes aquí en los estudios de inmediato y no quiero un no por respuesta ok?-y diciendo esto colgó

-assh! Odio que me cuelgue asi nada mas, quiien se cree que es?-gruño el chico dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, cuando llego ahí vio que la pequeña pelinegra se encontraba ahí, al parecer estaba teniendo un problema con otra persona.

-ya le dije que no le voy a pagar nada! No fue mi culpa-decia una vez mas la pelinegra alterada-usted fue el que se atravesó y provoco que le haya golpeado.

-claro que no! Usted fue la responsable de esto, se nota que no sabe manejar mocosa!-le decía un tipo de cabellera azul y ojos del mismo color, parecía agresivo por la mirada que se cargaba.

-mocosa?-dijo la pelinegra con un tic en el ojo "tranquila rukia, tranquila no hagas escenas, ya no estas en karakura" se decía mentalmente la chica para no hacer nada que pudiera dañar su imagen-mire señor, ahorita estoy apresurada y si quiere deme su numero de celular y le marco después para arreglar los daños

-ah? Si claro como no!-gruño el peliazul-ya se me esa…te doy el numero y nunca me llamaras, mejor dame el tuyo, seria mas seguro.

-me esta llamando mentirosa-dijo rukia entrecerrando los ojos irritada.

Ichigo escucho la conversación y se acerco a ellos, carraspeo para que lo voltearan a ver pues estaban aventándose miradas asesinas.

-no te preocupes yo pagare los daños-dijo ichigo sacando una chequera

-ah?-dijeron los dos sorprendidos

-y quien rayos eres tu?-dijo el ojiazul irritado-acaso eres el noviecito de la mocosa?

Rukia al escucharlo le dio un puntapié olvidándose que tenia que guardar su buena imagen-no me vuelvas a llamar mocosa entendido? Y no, no es mi noviecito.

Grimmjow se sobo la pierna adolorido-maldita!-dijo con los dientes apretados-entonces es tu amante o que? Acaso no te han detenido de pedófilo?-le dijo al pelinaranja burlon

Rukia iba a darle otro puntapié pero ichigo la detuvo tomando su hombro, ella volteo irritada pues por culpa de el tambien estaba siendo agredida pero al ver la mirada del pelinaranja.

-creo que has sido muy grosero con la señorita, asi que le debes una disculpa-dijo ichigo serio con el ceño fruncido

-ja! Por favor ella me agredió físicamente asi que estamos a mano, ahora quiero que me paguen el daño del automóvil-dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio-yo tambien tengo cosas que hacer asi que…tu pagaras los daños naranjita?

-a quien le dices naranjita? Imbécil-dijo enfadado ichigo. odiaba que le dijeran algo referente a su cabello.

-pues a ti, alguien mas tiene pelos de zanahoria-dijo burlonamente el ojiazul.

Rukia vio que la situación se estaba complicando pues los dos estaban subiendo su tono de hablar.-ok ok te doy mi numero y me marcas para arreglar los daños-dijo rukia rápidamente antes de que se agarraran a golpes. Ichigo abrio la boca para decir algo pero la mirada fulminante de la pelinegra hizo que la cerrara. Grimmjow sonrio y le paso el móvil para que escribiera el numero y después de eso se subió a su automóvil, para alejarse de ahí. Rukio suspiro y volteo a ver a su reloj, genial! Otra vez llegaría tarde a la junta, su hermano no iba a estar muy contento, pensó cuando vio la hora que era. Iba a entrar a su carro pero…

-oi! Porque le diste tu numero?-dijo ichigo frunciendo el entrecejo

-pues para poder comunicarme con el…espera…tu quien eres para cuestionarme?y para querer pagar los daños?-dijo rukia irritada

-pues…yo…soy Kurosaki Ichigo y..-ichigo empezó a sudar pues realmente no sabia porque había actuado de esa manera- pues…yo quería ayudarte, no es bueno que des tu numero de celular a cualquier extraño-dijo ardiendo de la cara pensando en que era un idiota al decir tal cosa.

La chica lo miro extrañada y empezó a reir-jajaja…que raro eres-dijo sin querer.

-raro? Nunca me habían dicho eso-dijo ichigo alzando la ceja-me han dicho sobre mi cabello pero de mi nunca

-jeje lo siento, no quise ofenderte-se disculpo la pelinegra sonriéndole. Ichigo al ver su sonrisa sintió que su corazón se paraba, no sabia porque pero esa chica lo hacia sentir extraño.-bueno, tengo que irme, ya voy tarde a mis asuntos-dijo rukia metiéndose en su carro-nos vemos…fresita-kun-se despidió guiñándole un ojo al chico que la miro entre irritado y divertido al escuchar como se había referido a el.

-nos vemos….Rukia-susurro cuando la vio alejarse.

Continuara….

Wooow! Mi primer capitulo de un fic original mio de mi XDDD jajajjaa, les comento que esta historia esta basada en un sueño que tuve . jeje, la escena donde esta rukia hablando por teléfono en la cafeteria y que sentía que alguien la veía, eso soñé pero que la persona que me estaba viendo era mi amour platónico Kim hyun joong :B, y tampoco lo reconocia D: jejeje y pues no supe ke mas paso porque me desperté! T.T…espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo XDD…créanme que lo empece a escribir desde hace uuuuuu perooo no lo había podido terminar por que tambien estoy escribiendo el otro fic que tengo jejeje…

Espero comentarios suyos :3


	2. Chapter 2

En la compañía Kuchiki S.A. de C.V. se encontraban todos los socios y jefes de area dentro de la sala de juntas, uno que otro se volteaba a ver y miraban su reloj, 40 minutos y contando…Kuchiki Byakuya se encontraba sentado en la silla principal con el seño un poco fruncido y sus ojos cerrados, en ese momento se levanto y le indico a su secretario que se hiciera cargo. Abarai Renji se apresuro y en voz elevada dijo que podían retirarse y que estuvieran al tanto para la siguiente reunión, al decir eso todos se levantaron y se disponían a irse pero…

-gomenasai por llegar tarde yo…-entraba una agitada Rukia con sudor en la frente y unos papeles en mano. Todos se quedaron viéndola perplejos y ella al ver a su hermano enfrente de ella detuvo sus palabras y agacho la mirada avergonzada por la mirada que le echaba el mayor-lo siento, Nii-sama..-susurro apenada-pero..

-no digas nada, y aquí no soy tu hermano, recuerda eso-dijo el pelinegro con su voz profunda-te llegara un aviso de cuando sera la próxima reunión y espero que llegues a tiempo.

-hai! Nii-s..digo..Presidente-dijo rukia haciendo una inclinación. Los demás tambien se despidieron y salieron a sus respectivas oficinas dejando a la pelinegra sola en la sala de juntas.

-en que estabas pensando?-pregunto renji al verla sentada sola en la sala

-renji!-dijo sobresaltada-crei que tambien te habías ido, me asustaste!

-perdon, pero tengo curiosidad de porque no llegaste a tiempo rukia-dijo el chico sentándose enfrente de ella-tu nunca llegarías a tarde a una reunión donde te tocaba exponer…asi que dime que fue lo que paso?

La chica lo miro por un momento y sonrio, su amigo la conocía bien asi que suspirando le conto lo del incidente con el peliazul.

-nani? Y dices que le diste tu numero?-dijo irritado el pelirojo-no deberías darle tu numero a cualquier persona

-jaja lo mismo me dijo ichigo-dijo divertida al recordar al pelinaranja

-ichigo? Quien es ese?-pregunto renji alzando una ceja incrédulo pues rukia nunca se refería a las personas por su nombre a menos que fueran cercanas a ella.

-ah…pues…es un chico que conoci hoy-dijo rukia recordando su raro encuentro con el idol.

-mm..ps que raro que hables de el como si fuera un amigo tuyo-dijo receloso el chico. Rukia rio al verlo

-no seas celoso Renji-dijo levantándose y tomando sus cosas-y pues su nombre me pareció curioso y por eso decidi llamarlo asi, no es nada relevante

Renji la siguió con la mirada y tambien se levanto para acompañarla hasta su oficina-comemos juntos?-pregunto una vez que ella se paraba en la puerta de su oficina. La morena asintió sonriéndole y se despidió de el para empezar con su trabajo diario.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ichigo iba distraído por las avenidas de la ciudad en su carro, tenia muchas ganas de faltar al trabajo pero sabia que Kaien lo iba asesinar literalmente si se le ocurria hacer eso, asi que fastidiado se dirigió al estudio pues tenia una sesión fotográfica. El trafico era mucho y al mirar a su reloj se dio cuenta que ya iba muy retrasado.-rayos, kaien me va a gritar hasta quedarse ronco..ufff…pero valdra la pena el regaño-sonrio al recordar a la chica de ojos violetas que acaba de conocer hacia unos minutos, no sabia porque pero esa chica le había despertado el interés desde que la vio y ya tenia decidido que la tendría que ver de nuevo. Acelero su coche para llegar al estudio, bajo sus cosas y se dirigió a la oficina donde se encontraba un ojiverde muy molesto y con el celular en la mano.

-tu!-dijo señalando al pelinaranja que acaba de llegar- eres idiota o que?

-no me llames idiota! Imbécil-le dijo el pelinaranja-ya estoy aquí asi que cállate

-nada de cállate!-dijo elevando la voz-desde hace una hora te dije que te quería aquí, el fotógrafo ya se fue y perdimos la sesión todo por tus estupideces!-dijo Kaien con el puño cerrado-donde estabas eh?

-desayunando-dijo el ojimiel indiferente-no te preocupes Kaien, habla con la agencia y consígueme otra cita, prometo llegar temprano-

-si claro…y tu nieve de que la quieres?-dijo Kaien con una vena saltada al escuchar la tranquilidad con que hablaba el chico-el fotógrafo estaba muy molesto asi que no se si pueda conseguirte otra cita…

-pues si no la consigues vete buscando otro empleo, porque no creo que Yoruichi se vaya a quedar tranquila no crees?-dijo ichigo sonriendo burlonamente por el tic que le acaba de aparecer a su manager al escuchar hablar de su jefa.

-eres un…-dijo kaien con los dientes apretados pero su celular lo interrumpió y al ver el numero abrio los ojos con sorpresa-moshi moshi?-dijo en voz baja

Ichigo lo miro burlon y haciéndole señas de que lo esperaba afuera salió de los estudios con pesadez. Al pasar por la puerta choco con una señorita que iba entrando que la hizo caer de sentón y tirando los papeles que traia.

-oh! Lo siento-dijo el pelinaranja agachándose a tomar los papeles

-auch! Eso me dolio-dijo la chica poniéndose de rodillas sobándose el trasero, al voltear a ver con quien había chocado volvió a caer de la sorpresa pues no pensó que estaría frente a un estrella de rock-eettoo…usted es Kurosaki Ichigo?-pregunto sorprendida. Ichigo al escucharla levanto la vista y con un gesto dijo que si-wow! Me puede dar su autógrafo? Soy fan suya-dijo tomando el primer papel que traia. Ichigo rodo los ojos y tomo el papel, la ayudo a levantarse y vio que la chica buscaba ansiosa en su bolso una pluma, rápidamente se la dio y el le firmo el papel.

-arigato!-dijo la chica emocionada por el autógrafo recibido. Ichigo solo hizo un ademan con la mano y salió por la puerta para llegar a su auto y esperar al pelinegro, mientras estaba ahí se le vino a su mente la chica de ojos violetas y sonrio al recordar como lo había llamado, si hubiera sido otra persona que lo llamara asi, en ese momento lo hubiera asesinado pues no dejaba que nadie se burlara de su nombre pero cuando ella lo dijo y la manera en que lo hizo sintió su pulso acelerarse-no puede ser que esa chica haya hecho ese efecto en mi-se dijo frunciendo un poco el entrecejo

-que chica?-pregunto kaien al llegar ahí y escucharlo hablar. Ichigo se sobresalto e hizo una mueca

-nadie-dijo abriendo la puerta del coche-iras conmigo o traes tu coche?-le pregunto el chico a su manager. Kaien dudo por un momento y abrio la puerta del copiloto sin decirle nada ichigo rodo los ojos y entro al auto.

-vamos a la agencia-dijo el pelinegro ignorando la mueca de desagrado de su compañero-ichigo no puedes comportarte como toda una diva!-decia el ojiverde irritado-se que estas en lo mas alto de tu carrera pero no significa que..-

-si lo se kaien, no tienes que estarme diciendolo-dijo ichigo frunciendo el entrecejo-no lo hice a apropósito el llegar tarde, tuve un imprevisto y pues…me retrase-

-aun asi, no es la única cosa, deberías de comportarte mejor con tus fans-dijo viéndolo de reojo-vi como te comportaste con la chica con la que chocaste-

-mmm..-gruño ichigo-es que es cansado sonreir siempre sabias?-dijo haciendo una mueca

-pues si sigues asi perderas muchas fans, pero eso ya no es mi problema-el pelinegro tomo su celular y marco las teclas-necesito que me reserves mañana una cita con el otro fotógrafo-

Ichigo al escucharlo sonrio, sabia que el pelinegro era capaz de conseguir la cita pero era un dramático asi que por eso nunca le hacia caso. Kaien siguió hablando por teléfono todo el camino asi que eso le beneficio al pelinaranja para que no lo siguiera sermoneando.

Llegaron a la agencia y los recibió la asistente de Kaien, una chica pelinegra y ojos naranjas que observaban intensamente a ichigo, éste al verla hizo una mueca y paso de largo yéndose hacia su estudio. En el pasillo se encontró con uno de sus compañeros y amigos pero tambien rival, Ishida Uryuu un actor de alta categoría, era igual de famoso que el pelinaranja y es por eso que a veces eran rivales.

-vaya, un desaparecido ha venido-dijo el de lentes acercándose al ojimiel-kurosaki en serio que un dia de estos haras que kaien le de un infarto

-no empieces ishida-dijo ichigo fastidiado-no quiero que tambien me vengas con sermones, y pues la verdad es cansado estar todo el dia escuchando al idiota de kaien asi que decidi tomarme la mañana libre.

-no cambias kurosaki-dijo el pelinegro moviendo la cabeza negativamente-pero bueno, es tu problema

-cambiando de tema, tienes planes esta noche?-dijo el pelinaranja al entrar al estudio y desparramarse en el sofá.

-no, porque?...me invitaras a salir?, porque la verdad no eres mi tipo-dijo burlonamente ishida

-idiota!-dijo ichigo frunciendo el ceño-si te iba a invitar a salir pero no para esos motivos, no soy como tu-

-jaja, ok ok pues esta bien-dijo ishida viendo su reloj-me avisas a que hora y en donde, tengo que irme porque tengo una comida-

-otra de tus conquistas?-dijo el pelinaranja divertido, sabia que su amigo era un don juan (como el).

-no, es una comida de negocios-dijo ishida frunciendo un poco el entrecejo-ya quisiera que fuera una linda chica, pero es el dueño de una televisora, al parecer quiere que haga un drama, pero…no se si me convenza-

-pues suerte!-dijo el chico al verlo salir y tomando su guitarra empezó a tocar las cuerdas improvisando, estaba entretenido con los ojos cerrados hasta que alguien toco la puerta y lo saco de su mundo.

-kurosaki-san?-dijo la asistente de kaien

Ichigo hizo una mueca y dejo la guitarra a un lado al ver a la chica entrar-que pasa…senna-

-pues kaien-san quiere verte-dijo la chica acercándose a el-dice que tendrán una reunión donde verán al nuevo productor de tu nuevo álbum

-hmmm-gruño ichigo y se levanto sin voltear a ver a la chica, pero ella lo tomo del brazo cuando paso a su lado

-ichigo, tenemos que hablar no crees?-dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-no tenemos nada que decirnos-dijo ichigo frunciendo el ceño-y no me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre-el chico se solto del agarre y la dejo ahí con la mirada sombria.

En un restaurante se encontraba rukia y renji disfrutando de una platica mientras esperaban su comida

-hace mucho que no saliamos a comer juntos verdad?-dijo el pelirojo sonriendo feliz al estar con su primer y único amor

-si lo se, siento las veces que te rechace las comidas-rukia sabia de los sentimientos de su amigo y es por eso que a veces lo evitaba pues ella no sentía lo mismo.

-espero que sigamos frecuentando estas salidas-dijo renji esperanzado, la chica solo sonrio y pensó en cambiar el tema para no meterse en platicas incomodas

-sabes, hoy me hablo hinamori-comento la pelinegra al recordar lo de la mañana

-en serio? Y que te dijo? Ya se va a venir para aca o seguirá en karakura-

-pues dice que lo esta pensando, pero que aun no sabe, ya vez que sigue embobada con toushiro-decia la chica haciendo una mueca graciosa

-jaja, si lo se, esos dos tarde o temprano se casaran-renji sonrio al recordar a sus amigos y esperaba que algun dia el tambien pudiera estar asi con rukia, la quería mucho desde que eran chicos pero el tuvo que alejarse un tiempo de ella para seguir con su sueño y ser como la persona que mas admiraba Kuchiki Byakuya, y ahora que la volvia a tener cerca se decidió a no perder ninguna oportunidad.

-renji, escuche a mi hermano hablar sobre un viaje de negocios en esta semana-dijo la chica recordando-tu tambien iras con el?

-pues si, Kuchiki-sama quiere que lo acompañe-renji suspiro pues realmente no quería hacer ese viaje pero era necesario. En ese momento le sono su celular-moshi moshi? Oh! Kuchiki-sama-dijo levantándose inmediatamente de la silla. Rukia se sorprendió al verlo y empezó a reir pues se vio muy comico haciendo eso, ya que se notaba que renji le tenia cierto temor a su hermano, pero…quien no lo tendría.

-hai! Hai!-dijo el chico como soldado-ahora mismo voy

-te tienes que ir?-pregunto la chica al verlo colgar

-si, kuchiki-sama quiere que mande unos documentos ahora mismo-el pelirojo se sintió un poco deprimido pues quería pasar mas tiempo con ella-pero podría quedarme…

-no renji, mejor vete, no te preocupes por mi-le dijo rukia sonriendo-nii-sama se puede molestar contigo y no quiero ser la causante de eso

-esta bien-renji se levanto de su asiento y tomando sus cosas se despidió de ella. Rukia lo vio salir y suspiro al ver que otra vez comeria sola, pero al menos paso un buen rato.

Kaien e ichigo se dirigían al lugar donde habían puesto la cita para hablar sobre su nuevo album, al llegar vieron que ya los estaban esperando en una mesa cerca de los ventanales.

-siento la tardanza-se disculpo Kaien al acercarse a la mesa donde se encontraba el que seria el productor del nuevo disco, un rubio que parecia todo menos lo que era. Ichigo alzo una ceja incrédulo cuando lo vio.

-ohhh! No se preocupen! Sientense siéntense-les dijo animado. Kaien e ichigo se sentaron dudosos "en serio era el nuevo productor?" se preguntaban.

-pues...tenemos pensado que..-comenzo kaien pero el rubio lo interrumpió haciendo señas con la mano

-no no…primero comeremos ok? Y luego platicamos-dijo guiñándole un ojo divertido y llamando al mesero. Kaien volteo a ver a ichigo y éste solo alzo los hombros indiferente y tomo la carta del menú. El pelinegro suspiro imitando a su compañero para ver que pediría.

Ichigo veía distraído el menú, no tenia muchas ganas de comer asi que escogiendo rápidamente su platillo se lo dijo al mesero y volteo distraído hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Su vista fue recorriendo los locales que estaban enfrente de donde estaba y de repente abrio los ojos con sorpresa pues pensaba que estaba alucinando, ya que en el restaurante de enfrente acababa de identificar a la chica de ojos violetas que había conocido unas horas antes. Sintió como su pulso se acelero-no puede ser…-dijo en voz baja.

-mmm? Decias algo ichigo?-pregunto kaien al escuchar murmurar al pelinaranja

-eh? No no es nada-dijo volteando rápidamente hacia enfrente. Kaien lo miro extrañado y volvió su vista al menú ya que todavía no decidia. Ichigo volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y pudo corroborar que era la pelinegra, sonrio al darse cuenta de eso y su mente empezó a maniobrar un plan para poder escaparse de su cita para ir a verla.

Continuara….

Buenooooo aquí el segundo capitulo! Jejejeje espero que les guste xD y pues ahora sii no se cuando volveré a actualizar ya que estoy apunto de terminar mis residencias y tengo que terminar mi proyecto para titularme y bla bla bla jejeje asii que pss no les aseguro actualizar pronto, pero hare lo posible XDDD…gracias a todas por sus reviews, y spero que sigan leyendo mi loca historia jejeje…saludos a todas y nos leemos pronto! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaban los minutos en aquel restaurant, un pelinaranja estaba inquiero ideando varios planes para poder escaparse de aquella aburrida cita, no estaba prestando nada de atención a su manager y al nuevo representante de su producción, estaba mas interesado en observar a la chica pelinegra que desde la mañana le había llamado la atención, veía que estaba atenta en su comida y lo mejor…...estaba sola. Asi que sin pensarlo se levanto haciendo volver las miradas de sus compañeros hacia el.

-ichigo? Sucede algo?-pregunto Kaien confundido con el tenedor en mano- no te gusto lo que pediste?-agrego al ver que no había probado bocado de su comida.

-ehmm…pues…es que no tengo hambre-dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros-sabes que Kaien?…..te espero en los estudios es que traigo un dolor de cabeza horrible y…-

-no, te quedas-dijo kaien fulminándolo con la mirada-necesito que escuches lo que vamos a planear para tu nueva producción, urahara-san trae varias propuestas...-

-pues no te preocupes aceptare las que decidas tu-lo interrumpio el chico sonriendo ante la cara de enojo de kaien, sabia bien que no le iba a gritar enfrente del rubio asi que podía salirse con la suya-mil disculpas Urahara-san-despidiendose con la mano.

-espera Kurosaki-san-dijo el rubio deteniendo al chico-necesito que firmes unos papeles, dices que kiba-san decidirá por ti pero el no puede firmar asi que toma asiento-dijo sonriéndole el rubio-yo hubiera preferido hacer esto después de disfrutar la comida pero veo que estas apresurado por irte-dijo tomando su portafolios y sacando unos papeles. Kaien volteo a ver al pelinaranja confundido, que era lo que le apresuraba al chico? Todo el dia había estado actuando diferente y eso le estaba molestando. Asi que pensó en hablar después con el para ver que se traia entre manos.

Ichigo se sento resignado, quería salir antes de que la pelinegra se fuera de aquel lugar, volteo fugazmente por la ventana y lo que vio no le agrado del todo….

Rukia se encontraba comiendo gustosa su comida, aunque renji ya se había ido no iba a ser grosera en irse y dejar el pedido, asi que decidió comer sola, al fin y al cabo era común su soledad. Estaba a mitad de su bocado cuando sintió una presencia delante de ella, alzo la vista para ver quien la interrumpía y se llevo las manos a la boca de sorpresa.

-Ukitake-san!-exclamo alegre al ver al peliblanco enfrente de ella-que hace aquí? Crei que estaba en america?

-hola Rukia-chan, pues regrese hace unos días, pero no había podido ir a verte-dijo sonriéndole- y esta casualidad me alegro el dia, te puedo acompañar a comer?

-por supuesto!-dijo haciéndole señas al mesero para que se acercara. El peliblanco sonrio una vez mas, pues ver a esa chica lo llenaba de alegría.

-y cuénteme Ukitake-san, como estuvo america?-pregunto la chica una vez que el mesero le pidio la orden a su compañero.

-rukia-chan te he dicho que no me hables de usted-el peliblanco le tomo la mano y ella se sobresalto un poco al sentirla-tenemos mucho de conocernos asi que tutéame

-ettoo…. no puedo hacerlo ukitake-san-dijo ella quitando su mano disimuladamente –le tengo mucho cariño, pero tambien mucho respeto, asi que creo que le seguire llamando de usted-agrego un poco nerviosa, jamás se atrevería hablarle de usted, el era un amigo muy cercano de su hermano y…..su primer amor.

El peliblanco rio ligeramente pues veía que se había puesto un poco nerviosa asi que decidió dejar en paz el tema y le comento de su viaje por tierras extranjeras. A los pocos minutos le llevaron su pedido. Los dos comieron gustosos, rukia lo había esperado para asi no terminar antes, a ella siempre le encantaba la compañía del peliblanco, se acordó de su época de adolescente cuando estaba enamoradísima de el, pero era obvio que el no tenia los mismos sentimientos hacia ella, asi que se resigno y suprimió ese sentimiento para dejarlo como un bello recuerdo.

-y ahora rukia-chan, cuéntame sobre ti….algun pretendiente que le hayas dicho que si?-el peliblanco rio al ver la expresión de la chica cuando hizo la pregunta, el sabia que rukia tenia muchos pretendientes pero gracias a las enseñanzas de frialdad de byakuya, los "congelaba"con la mirada o simplemente los ignoraba.

-pues…ninguno Ukitake-san-dijo ella probando de su helado que acababan de traerle-la verdad los chicos de ahora son tan inmaduros y pues…..no me ha llamado ninguno la atención, además de que no tengo tiempo para romanticismos, si se entero que mi Nii-sama me puso al frente del departamento de ventas?-

-oh! En serio?-dijo ukitake asombrado-pues felicidades!, eso es muy bueno y a pesar de que eres joven tienes un cargo muy importante, pero eso no es problema para ti verdad?-

-pues al principio si estaba un poco nerviosa, pero ya me acostumbre-dijo ella. Siguieron tomando su postre. Después el peliblanco tuvo una llamada y el disculpándose con ella tuvo que retirarse pues el tambien era socio de la compañía y tenia asuntos que tratar. La chica se despidió de beso de el y al sentir el roce en su mejilla no pudo evitar ruborizarse pues aunque ya tenia tiempo de sus sentimientos suprimidos a veces la traicionaban. El peliblanco antes de irse le dijo que le iba a llamar para tener una salida, si tenían tiempo.

-por supuesto ukitake-san, esperemos que si-dijo ella entusiasmada. Ukitake sonrio y dejando pagada la cuenta salió de ahí. Rukia se quedo ensimismada, hace mucho que no pasaba una comida tan agradable y mas con su primer amor, sonrio al recordar momentos pasados, cuando sintió un escalofrio de que alguien la miraba, extrañada paso la mirada con el restaurante cuando lo vio, enfrente de ella estaba el chico pelinaranja que había conocido en la mañana, sonrio irónicamente y vio que se levantaba de su mesa y se acercaba a ella, no supo porque pero su pulso se acelero pero saco su comportamiento Kuchiki para que no pareciera nerviosa por su presencia.

-me estas siguiendo….fresita-kun?-dijo ella cuando el pelinaranja se sento sin preguntar enfrente de ella.

-jaja…es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar…..y no soy fresita-kun….soy Ichigo-dijo el frunciendo el entrecejo.

-me gusta mas fresita-kun-dijo con una mueca-que haces aquí?-alzo la ceja confundida

-pues lo mismo que tu….vine a comer-dijo el encogiendo los hombros-pero veo que tu ya terminaste-

-asi es-dijo tomando sus cosas-asi que me retiro…

-espera rukia-dijo el de repente. La chica volteo a verlo sorprendida, que ella recordara nunca le había dicho su nombre…..como es que él?…

-como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto sorprendida. Ichigo se puso nervioso, la había regado pues ella nunca se había presentado, tenia que pensar rápido antes de que ella pensara que la investigo….que era cierto.

-pues…escuche que asi te llamo el peliblanco que acaba de salir-dijo el tratando de escucharse convincente . rukia lo miro con una ceja alzada, obvio no se creyo eso pues era muy poco probable que haya escuchado con el murmullo de los demás…pero no le diría nada, no sabia porque pero el la hacia sentir en confianza, sonrio burlonamente

-si claro, ni tu te crees eso, parece que si me estabas siguiendo eh?-

-no, ya te dijo que fue casualidad….otra vez-dijo el frunciendo de nuevo el entrecejo-en serio me dejaras comer solo?-agrego al ver que ella seguía de pie con su bolso en mano.

Ella rio al ver su expresión de puchero, y suspiro resignada sentándose, ella sabia que era comer sola y no era muy buena experiencia.-esta bien, me quedare…pero come rápido ok?-

-oye, tampoco me ordenes-dijo cruzándose de brazos-comere como se peque la gana ok?...a mi nadie me da ordenes-

-pues si no comes en 20 minutos me voy y te dejare aquí solo y abandonado-dijo haciendo una mueca. El pelinaranja la miro con reproche, vio que en realidad no era como las demás chicas que le decían siempre que si y nunca se negaban a nada. Eso le gusto, ya que siempre se le hacia fácil conseguir lo que quería y esta chica iba a ser un reto.

De repente llegaron unas chicas apenadas preguntando si era kurosaki ichigo y pidiendo que les firmara un autógrafo. Rukia las vio asombradas pues se veian muy emocionadas al ver a su ídolo pero al verlo a el vio que fruncia su entrecejo y ni siquiera les contesto solo tomo el papel y les firmo sin dirigirles una palabra o minimo una sonrisa, pero las chicas no se decepcionaron para nada al contrario se fueron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el autógrafo.

-veo que no te gusta que te pidan autógrafo?-dijo la pelinegra una vez que se fueron las chicas.

-no es que no me guste, pero….es cansado-dijo el indiferente tomando la carta para pedir su comida.

-que bueno que no soy tu fan-suspiro ella volteando hacia la ventana. El pelinaranja se le quedo viendo un poco sentido

-como que qué bueno?-replico el-es que no has visto lo famoso que soy?, no es por ser presumido pero es raro que no seas fan mia-

La chica rio al escucharlo-pues primero te odiaría por ser tan frívolo, y en segundo pues la verdad no sabia que existías hasta que…..te vi en la mañana-termino ella sinceramente, haciendo sentir mal al pelinaranja, pero aun asi esa chica era fascinante-no se como es que ellas-refieriendose a las fans-no se dececpcionen cuando les pones esa cara de ogro que te cargas.

Ichigo abrio la boca sorprendido pues nunca pensó que se fuera a dirigir asi-oyeme, me estas llamando amargado?-dijo el indignado.

-pues esa cara es la que pones cada vez que se te acerca alguien, cualquier persona lo pensaría no?-dijo la chica alzando una ceja.

Ichigo iba a responder pero en eso llego el mesero con su comida-bueno, ponte a comer porque se acaba el tiempo de estarte acompañando-agrego ella burlándose de la mirada que le daba el pelinaranja. Ichigo no le respondió y se dispuso a comer-y….ese peliblanco era tu novio?-pregunto después de unos segundos-porque era muy viejo para ti no crees? O es que acaso te gusta cuidar ancianos?-

Rukia se ruborizo primero de pena y después de coraje al llamar viejo al peliblanco-por supuesto que no esta viejo!,-dijo ella alzando la voz indignada

Ichigo sintió celos al verla como defendia a ese tipo-entonces estas saliendo con el?-dijo el ocultando su decepcion

Rukia se quedo callada y negó con la cabeza-es un amigo de mi niisama y mio-dijo sonriendo

Ichigo la miro y pensó que ese peliblanco era alguien especial para la chica por la manera en como se refería a el, pero era un alivio escuchar que no Salia con el, espera, porque era un alivio? Realmente le interesaba esa chica?, prefirió no cuestionarse en ese momento asi que le pregunto a que se dedicaba.

-esto es una entrevista?-pregunto la pelinegra

-bueno si no quieres no me respondas, que delicada-respondio el ojimiel encogiéndose de hombros. La chica achico los ojos-no soy delicada y pues…estoy acargo del departamento de ventas en la compañía Kuchki-respondio sintiéndose superior.

Ichigo la miro dudoso-en serio? No pareces alguien tan importante-

Rukia sintió su cara arder de coraje por lo que acaba de escuchar-que te pasa? Porque dices eso eh?, creo que eres el menos indicado para decirme algo asi pues tu no pareces un idol-dijo ella alterada

Ichigo se rio de ella-tranquila, era una broma….verdad que no es divertido que te digan ese tipo de cosas?-se la regreso pues ella le había echo pasar algo parecido resoplo, en verdad que ese tipo la hacia cambiar de animos en segundos.

-ya terminaste?-pregunto al ver que su compañero ya no probaba bocado

-mmmm…me falta el postre-dijo el haciéndole señas al mesero. Rukia suspiro y lo examino bien mientras el veía de nuevo la carta. Tenia unos ojos miel muy lindos acompañado de unas pestañas largas y tupidas, se dio cuenta que si era muy atractivo, y ese cabello peculiar lo hacia resaltar de los demás.

-oee rukia, despierta!-dijo el pelinaranja sacándola de sus pensamientos-acaso ya te enamoraste de mi?-agrego guiñándole un ojo al ver que ella estaba viéndolo fijamente.

-por supuesto que no idiota!-la pelinegra se había puesto roja al ver que el chico lo había cachado viéndole-es que realmente eres un tipo raro con ese cabello, no te lo tiñes?-

Ichigo frunció el entrecejo, odiaba que le preguntaran eso-no, no me lo tiño y no me llames idiota!-le reclamo indignado

En ese momento sono el celular de la pelinegra, ichigo la vio mientras ella contestaba la llamada, su mirada había cambiado a una seria, pensó en que seria muy diferente en su area de trabajo y eso indicaba que se lo tomaba muy enserio, no como el. Después de unos minutos la chica suspiro colgando su móvil.

-creo que tendre que dejarte solo comiéndote el postre-dijo ella tomando su bolso

-mmm…ok pero con una condición-dijo el cruzándose de brazos

-condicion?-la pelinegra alzo una ceja confundida-cual condición?

-que nos volvamos a ver-dijo mirándola fijamente

Rukia sintió su pulso acelerarse pues esos ojos amielados, la hacían ponerse nerviosa si la miraban tan fijamente, dudo unos segundos y sonrio burlonamente-tan fuerte te impresione que quieres verme de nuevo?-dijo sarcástica

Ichigo sintió sus mejillas arder, esa chica le salía con cada respuesta-en realidad no, pero estoy aburrido asi que tu podrías divertirme-agrego

-estas insinuando que soy tu payaso?-dijo ella achicando los ojos-eres un idiota, y no, no acepto tu condición.-y diciendo eso salió del restaurante dejando a ichigo molesto consigo mismo al no ser honesto con ella.

Buaaaaaaaaaa matenmeeee! En serioo T_T se que las deje abandonadas perooo no tenia tiempo de actualizar, pero ia Sali de mi carrera –haciendo fiesta- pero aun sigo en tramites de mi titulo xDDD asii que todavía andaré ocupadilla….y hablando de este capitulo, no me quedo tan bien pero espero que no sean crueles conmigo kekeke~ espero actualizar pronto…lo prometo! Y tmb el otro que tengo…..estaria agradecida por sus reviews . aunque no lo merezco e.e' kekekkee

Buenooo nos leemos prontoo

Matte-ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

Se encontraba en su automovil, camino hacia la oficina para terminar los pendientes que le quedaban en esa tarde. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de regresar al trabajo después de tener aquel encuentro con el odioso rock star de cabellos naranjas. Un bufido salio de sus labios al recordar las palabras de aquel ojimiel arrogante e idiota. ¿Quién se creía al decir aquello sobre ella? Su molestía se amplio de solo recordar que por un momento le había llamado la atención, pues el chico no era nada feo pero su personalidad la habían hecho retractarse.

-Idiota..-masculló entre dientes y soltando un suspiro se estaciono en el lugar indicado del gran estacionamiento de la empresa. Tomando su bolso subió por el elevador hasta el piso 13 donde se encontraba su oficina para así continuar con su rutina laboral.

Al entrar al pasillo encontró a dos chicas hablando muy animadas, al notar la presencia de la morena sonrieron cada una y le hicieron señas para que se acercara.

-¡Rukia-chan que bueno que estas aquí!.-hablo una chica de cabellos rubios y cuerpo escultural mirándola con complicidad.-

-¿Qué sucede Rangiku-san?-una ceja se enarcó en la amatista al ver aquella mirada en la chica de grandes pechos.-

-Pues…Nanao y yo pensábamos ir esta noche al club que acaban de abrir en la ciudad, dicen que será único en su clase..-comenzó a hablar la chica rodeando los hombros de la pelinegra con uno de sus brazos.-

-y decidimos que tenías que acompañarnos..-completo la frase la segunda chica que se encontraba ahí. Una morena de mirada seria que se veían atraves de sus gafas de pasta negras. Esas dos chicas trabajaban como secretarias de los jefes de área de la compañía pero a ella le agradaban en demasía pues no la trataban como "la princesa Kuchiki" como la mayoría.

Rukia les sonrió de lado y solto un suspiro soltándose del agarre de la rubia mientras se ponía frente a ellas y negaba con la cabeza.- Lo siento chicas, tengo que hacer varios reportes que tengo atrasados y son para entregar el viernes, así que…-

-Rukia-chan!-la interrumpió la rubia.- No aceptamos un no por respuesta asi que a las 9 pasaremos por ti ¿ok? ¡Vistete sexy!.-guiño su ojo y tomando del brazo a la de lentes se alejaron de ahí, dejando a Rukia con la palabra en la boca.

La morena simplemente resopló mientras volvia a sacudir su cabeza resignada pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro de pensar en la salida que tendría con ellas.

xxxx

Un joven pelinaranja de mirada aburrida bostezaba por quinta vez frente a los gritos que su manager le daba. Kaien lo había encontrado nuevamente en el estudio y su cara se enrojeció de ira por lo sucedido horas antes, era inaudito la actitud del Kurosaki y estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía el ojiverde hacia él.

-¿Me estas escuchando grandísimo animal?.-exclamó el pelinegro al ver la cara de fastidio del contrario.

-Ya, calmate Kaien. Hiciste tu trabajo bien, no se porque tienes que gritarme…me dejaras sordo!.-replicó el ojimiel metiéndose el dedo en su oído con un gesto de molestia.- Tenemos un contrato, eso era lo que querías ¿no? Creo que mejor en que me estés gritando deberíamos ir a celebrar..-agrego mientras sacaba su móvil y tecleaba sin importarle que su manager se le aparecía una vena en su sien al ser completamente ignorado.

-Eres un idiota Kurosaki, yo no se como puedo seguir aquí…-bufó resignado mientras se sentaba a un lado del pelinaranja mientras se sobaba su sien con la yema de sus dedos.- Al menos consígueme a alguien para mi esta noche…-agrego mientras oía al chico entablar una conversación con alguna de sus conquistas para la salida de esta noche.

….

Horas mas tardes Rukia se dirigía a su apartamento cantando a todo pulmón en su automóvil mientras pasaba por las calles de la ciudad. No le importaba que los conductores la vieran raro mientras ella entonaba alguna de las canciones que ponía a todo volumen en su estéreo. Era su manera de desestresarse de todas los problemas que le ocurrían en la oficina. Por ser hermana del Presidente de la compañía tenía que ser mejor que los demás, y eso era un reto para ella.

Al llegar a su apartamento observó que todo estaba hecho un desastre y un suspiro pesado salio de sus labios.- Si mi hermano viera donde vivo me destituiría de la familia…-se dijo mientras tomaba las prendas tiradas en la sala y las llevaba al cesto de la ropa sucia.

Se dispuso hacer un poco de aseo en su apartamento ya que le hacía falta; lavo los platos sucios, recogió los empaques de comida chatarra que había tirado tanto en la sala como en su habitación y arreglo su cama. Checó su reloj y sus cejas se alzaron al comprobar que ya se acercaba la hora donde Rangiku y Nanao pasarían por ella, asi que tomando su toalla se metió a darse una rica y refrescante ducha.

-Hmmm….¿y ahora que me pondré?.-Rukia estaba parada frente a su closet mirando sus ropas, acababa de salir del baño y mantenía su mirada violeta sobre sus diferentes vestidos no sabiendo cual usar para esa ocasión.- Oh! Creo que usaré este…-sonrie al tomar un diminuto vestido negro tipo strapple.

Minutos después se veía en el espejo observando su pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo en el espejo, asomando una sonrisa satisfecha en ella. El vestido le quedaba tres dedos por arriba de sus rodillas, haciendo que sus piernas bien torneadas salieran a relucir. Se maquillo ligeramente haciendo resaltar sus orbes amatistas con una pequeña sombra y se puso brillo labial sobre sus sexys labios. Realmente Kuchiki Rukia era una belleza en miniatura aunque en ese momento se veía mucho mas alta al llevar puestos unas zapatillas del 15. Escucha su celular y sale corriendo para ver de quien se trataba.

-Rangiku-san? Hai, ya estoy lista. Enseguida bajo..-Kuchiki tomando su bolso y sus llaves salió de su apartamento pues las chicas ya la esperaban en la recepción.

-¡Wow Kia-chan te ves muy bien!.-exclama la rubia que llevaba un vestido rojo de solo un tirante que hacían resaltar mas su cuerpo escultural.

-Vaya, Rukia…ahora si me dejaste impactada, ¿iras en busca de una victima?.-bromeo la de lentes que llevaba un vestido azul de tirantes un poco mas largo que el de las otras dos, Nanao era algo reservada y no acostumbraba a usar ropa que exhibiera tanto su piel.

Rukia se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de las dos chicas que la miraban sorprendida. Ella no acostumbraba a salir y las veces que iba a fiestas era por que su hermano la obligaba y la hacía vestirse mucho mas recatada.

-Gracias, chicas. Ustedes también se ven genial.-contesto la amatista para subirse al automóvil que conducía Nanao.- ¿A dónde iremos?

-Pues escuché que hoy abrían un club llamado "Las Noches" .-comento la rubia volteando a ver a la amatista con diversión.- Dicen que solo gente de alcurnia y con mucho dinero pueden ingresar ya que es muy costoso. El mas costoso de la ciudad.-guiño su ojo en complicidad hacia la pelinegra, la cual solo sonrió al entender a Rangiku. Su amiga era famosa por conquistar gente con mucho dinero, había salido hasta con el ex alcalde de la ciudad, pero Rangiku tenía la costumbre de dejarlos después de haberlos exprimido. Se aburría con facilidad y no tenía pensado tener un romance a largo plazo.

-Vaya, entonces espero sea una buena noche…-contestó la pelinegra viendo hacia la ventana un poco ansiosa.-

Llegaron al lugar que estaba abarrotado por personas deseosas con querer entrar. Al salir del coche mas de un par de ojos se posaron en ellas pues las 3 chicas se veían realmente hermosas y sexys. Sus cuerpos eran muy llamativos sobre todo el de la rubia que parecía modelo con esas curvas y grandes atributos; Rukia se sentía observada, como era comúnmente ya que sus inusuales ojos amatistas llamaban mucho la atención. Soltó un ligero suspiro que no paso desapercibida para la chica de lentes que la codeo un poco y sonriéndole animada.- Animo Rukia..-susurra mientras le guiñaba el ojo y pasaba por la puerta pues la rubia ya había hecho de las suyas para que las dejaran pasar sin formarse en la fila. La morena asiente acompañándola y entra junto con ella, al estar en el vestíbulo abrió sus grandes ojos al notar aquel ambiente. Humo de cigarro, luces de neon y estruendosa música se podía apreciar por todo el lugar. Había una gran barra al final donde varios barman hacían malabares con sus botellas para servir tragos afrodisiacos. Algunas mesas formaban parte del primer piso y pudo observar que en el segundo piso se encontraba la zona VIP ya que no eran mesas, mas bien grandes muebles aterciopelados. Su mirada recorrió todo el lugar admirando el lujoso club, realmente valia la pena pagar tanto además que era exclusivo. Una sonrisa asoma su rostro pues tal vez esa noche iba a ser mas divertida de lo que había pensado. Al volver a fijarse en sus compañeras , un gesto de asombro aparece en su rostro pues habían desaparecido.-Oh no…-murmura al verse metida en un mar de gente sin poder divisar a sus sexys compañeras.- ¿Dónde se habran metido?.

Caminó con la mirada en todos lados buscando a las chicas, pero era demasiada gente y la luz le calaba en sus ojos que no podía apreciar con claridad los rostros de las personas. Derrotada decidió dirigirse a la barra a sentarse un poco pues las zapatillas la estaban matando, ya que llevaba mas de 20 minutos buscando a sus compañeras. Resopló algo molesta pues no veía rastros de ellas ni tampoco parecía que se preocuparan de su ausencia, chechó su celular y maldijo al darse cuenta que no lo había cargado y ene se momento se encontraba apagado, ahora no tendría como comunicarse asi que resignada se sentó en uno de los bancos y volteo al barman que la miraba con cierta curiosidad.-

-¿Qué va a pedir?.-

-Me das una piña colada.-la morena lo dijo con un tono de voz frio, como era costumbre de ella para que asi el hombre no tuviera intención de hacerle platica. Al momento de girarse siente como algo helado le cae en las piernas haciéndola sobresaltar.-¿Pero que…?..-alza la vista para ver quien era el idiota que le había arrojado su bebida y fruncio el entrecejo al encontrarse con un par de ojos que la miraban entre sorprendido y ¿divertido?.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? Me has arruinado el vestido!.-la morena saltó a la defensiva encarando a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Un chico que se veía bastante alcoholizado le sonreía como idiota.

-Oh, linda lo siento…pero..-sin pedirle permiso paso un brazo sobre los de ella atrayéndola a su cuerpo.- Pero…te invitare a bailar como disculpa..-el hombre aquel sonrio bobamente haciendo que la morena lo viera con enojo.

-Apartate de mi idiota!.-lo empujo fuertemente hacia la barra haciéndolo tropezar y los ojos de aquel hombre se volvieron algo agresivos al sentir la repulsión de la chica.

-A mi no me hablas asi ¿eh?.-dijo el hombre mientras tomaba fuerte del brazo a la Kuchiki.-bailaras conmigo ahora.-La quiso arrastrar a la pista con la chica gritando que la soltara y tratando de zafarse hasta que una mano lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo voltear.

-Parece que la señorita no quiere bailar contigo..-un chico pelinegro y de ojos verdes tomaban al tipo ebrio, zafando a la pelinegra del agarre y poniéndose en medio de ellos. Rukia alzo ambas cejas pues no se percato de el hasta que lo vio en medio de ellos dos, no lo había visto antes pero se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-Que te pasa imbécil, yo quiero bailar con ella asi que..-comenzó el hombre a encararlo pero el pelinegro lo tomo del brazo y le susurro en el oído amenazadoramente.- Largate sino quieres que tu quinta vertebra se convierta en sexta..-Fue una voz tan amenazadora que el hombre no dijo mas y viéndolo con horror se aparto de ahí con pasos torpes.

Kaien sonrió al ver como el tipo se iba y dirigió su mirada a aquella menuda chica.-¿Te encuentras bien? sonriéndole con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas mirándole con curiosidad.

-Si..estoy bien.-la chica lo miro frívolamente o bueno, eso trato pues esos ojos le llamaban un poco la atención. Lo observó con detenimiento y alzo ligeramente sus cejas al comprobar que aquel desconocido no era nada feo. Vestía una camisa grisácea con un saco negro y pantalones del mismo color. Su cabello lo traía alborotado pero no se veía mal y su rostro era muy bien parecido luciendo aquellos hermosos ojos, que la miraban con una sonrisa.-

-¿Tengo algo en mi cara? O ¿te enamoraste de mi?.-preguntó el pelinegro soltando una risita y tomando de la muñeca a la joven para llevarla hasta la barra nuevamente.-Es broma, vamos te invito un trago para el susto.-agrego mirándole de reojo y guiñando su ojo divertido.

-Pero que…-murmura la morena parpadeando varias veces y siente un sonrojo en sus mejillas al comprender que el pelinegro se había burlado de ella. Se soltó del agarre y sentándose de nuevo en su banco, fruncio sus cejas mirando al frente.- No estoy asustada.

-¿Ah no? Hmmm…bueno como quiera te invito un trago.-comento el ojiverde sonriéndole.- Prometo no portarme como ese idiota.

-No quiero nada…-contesto la Kuchiki sin voltearlo a ver.

-Vaya….que aburrida eres.-murmura el chico mientras la miraba burlona al notar que una vena salía a relucir en la sien de la joven. No sabía por que pero le estaba divirtiendo el molestar a aquella desconocida de ojos inusuales. Se había alejado de aquel tumulto de gente que rodeaban al pelinaranja, estaba harto de escuchar hipocresías y demás y pensó en ir a la barra a tomar un trago a solas. Fue ahí donde vio a aquella morena de corta estatura, Al verla de frente no pudo evitar asombrarse por sus ojos y al querer hablar con ella vió aquella escena con el borracho y fue ahí donde entro en acción.

-No soy aburrida …-contesto la Kuchiki apretando sus dientes y mirándolo con enojo.-

-Entonces acepta mi trago, no estoy queriéndote seducir o algo por el estilo.-dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole de lado mientras se alzaba de hombros con despreocupación.-

Rukia dudó un momento, el chico la había salvado aunque en realidad ella estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe a aquel idiota, aun asi el chico la defendió sin conocerla y eso ameritaba minimo una ó un suspiro resignada y lo miró con aquellos ojos violeta.- Esta bien..

Una sonrisa curvearon los labios del ojiverde. Esa noche iba a ser realmente interesante.

xxxxxxxxx

Un joven pelinaranja, ojos amielados y mirada sexy, se encontraba sentado en un sofá acompañado de dos chicas a su lado. La música del club retumbaba en sus oídos y las chicas se acercaban a él para susurrarle insinuaciones que solo hacían sonreir con cierta burla al chico. Vestía una camisa negra de tres cuartos, sus vaqueros impecables al igual que sus zapatos. Dos botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados dejando que parte de su pecho se pudiera observar haciéndolo ver irresistible. Su cabellera naranja resaltaba entre la multitud que estaba con él; por ser famoso siempre tenía gente a su alrededor, algo que a él no le agradaba mucho pero tenía que soportar.

-Hey, Ichigo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir?.-un chico de lentes y mirada ojiazul se acercaba al pelinaranja con una chica a su lado. Ishida Uryuu también era igual de famoso, al ser participe de muchos dramas y películas japonesas. Era amigo de Ichigo aunque la mayoría de las veces se la pasaban molestando y discutiendo.

-No tenía porque decirte..-contestó el ojimiel mientras tomaba de su copa y le lanzaba una mirada burlona a su compañero.- Veo que ya cambiaste de victima..-agrego al ver a la chica peliroja que tráia como garrapata pegada a su brazo.

-Lo mismo te digo…-sonrie ladino el ojiazul , acomodándose las gafas con la punta de su dedo y volteando alrededor de donde se encontraba el pelinaranja…-y hablando de victimas…¿Dónde esta Kaien?.-al pelinegro se le hizo raro no verlo con la multitud que atraía el naranjito rockstar.,

-Ni idea.-contestó el ojimiel alzándose de hombros y mirando hacia atrás del pelinegro. Desde hace varios minutos el pelinegro se había levantado del mueble y sin decir palabra alguna se había retirado. A Ichigo no le llamaba la atención preguntarle a donde se dirigía pues estaba muy ocupado besándole el cuello a una de las acompañantes que traía.

-Hmm tal vez se aburrió.-contesto el de gafas mientras se sentaba en un espacio del mueble jalando a su acompañante para que se sentara en su regazo.

-Si, supongo que era demasiado para ese anciano..-agrego el pelinaranja con burla mientras paseaba su mirada por el lugar. En ese momento alcanzó a divisar en el primer piso al pelinegro y su sonrisa se apago al notar que no se encontraba solo sino que estaba acompañado nada mas y nada menos que de Kuchiki Rukia.

-¿Qué demonios?.-su ceño que se había relajado por unos segundos volvió a fruncirse viendo con cierta molestia aquella escena, pues Kaien se veía estarse divirtiendo con esa chica. No sabía por que pero ene se momento quiso arrancarle la cabeza al pelinegro, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? .Sacudió su cabeza varias veces haciendo que el ojiazul lo percibiera.

-¿Qué te pasa Kurosaki? ¿Ya estas ebrio?.-alzo la voz el de gafas pues la música no dejaba que hablaran con comodidad.

No recibió respuesta del pelinaranja y rodó los ojos fastidiado, era mejor dejarlo así y siguió charlando con la linda chica que tenía en sus piernas.

Ichigo no apartaba la vista de esos dos, y sentía un impulso de ir corriendo alla y darle un puñetazo al idiota de Kaien ¿Cómo es que conocía a la amatista? ¿Qué hacia platicando con ella? Sus ojos viajaron por todo el cuerpo de la Kuchiki, ese día se veía excepcionalmente sexy. Trago saliva sintiendo aquel cosquilleo de la otra vez ¿Qué le pasaba? Era algo extraño pues nunca había sentido algo asi con otra chica que le llamara la atención. Sus ojos violetas lo hacían perderse en ellos y ese pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo lo hacían embobarse imaginando tenerlo sobre él.

En ese momento una idea se le vino a la cabeza haciéndolo sonreir con malicia. Volteo su mirada hacia su compañero de lentes que estaba muy entretenido con su chica y acercándose a él, le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, atrayendo su atención.

-Pero que te pasa Kurosaki!.-gruñó el de lentes mientras lo miraba con recelo y se sobaba la parte afectada.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito tu teléfono.-musitó el naranjita extendiendo su mano para que el contrario le entregara el aparato.

-Y ¿se puede saber para qué?-alzó una ceja el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos, pues se le hacía extraña esa petición.

-No preguntes, solo préstamelo un momento.-gruño ichigo comenzando a impacientarse.-

El ojiazul suspiró y entrego el móvil a su compañero un poco a regañadientes.- Espero no me metas en problemas ¿eh?

-Por supuesto que no, tsk…-rodo los ojos tomando el teléfono y volvió hasta el barandal donde aún veía a la parejita muy animada en la barra del primer piso.- Muy bien Kaien….es hora de irse.-murmuro sonriendo ladino y comenzando a teclear un texto hacia el pelinegro.

xxxxxxx

Tras el trago invitado por el chico ojiverde, Rukia se sintió extrañamente familiar con él. Era alguien de carácter pero divertido en sus comentarios, parecía que era unos años mayor que ella aunque no se veía tan viejo.

-Y bueno ¿Puedo preguntar como te llamas?.-dijo el pelinegro sorbiendo de su copa y mirando de reojo a la amatista.

-Si puedes, otra cosa es que te conteste…-murmuró la pelinegra, sonriendo de lado mientras alzaba su barbilla con cierto aire de arrogancia.-

Kaien no se esperaba esa respuesta y soltó una carcajada mientras alzaba sus cejas sorprendido.- Vaya, vaya….que señorita tan inusual.-Comentó con cierto aire divertido mientras volvía a tomar de su copa y volteando su rostro por completo para mirarla.- Yo soy Shiba Kaien, un gusto..-sonrió enseñando su perfecta dentadura y extendió la mano esperando que la pelinegra la estrechara.

Rukia dudó un momento pero el verlo sonreir de esa manera, la hizo sentir bien. Ella era muy popular con los chicos y por esa razón se portaba fría hacia ellos, no era por ser arrogante sino que era cansado el estar escuchando insinuaciones y coqueterías, pero este chico era diferente. No sabía porque pero sintió simpatía por él y porque negarlo, también le estaba llamando la atención pues era muy bien parecido. Un sonrojo asomó en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Ni siquiera lo conocía! No podía estar pensando de "gustar" ni nada de eso….extrañamente le apareció en su cabeza cierto chico pelinaranja que había conocido días anteriores. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y al escuchar el carraspeo del joven ojiverde, se dio cuenta que aun tenia la mano extendida y la veía con una ceja enarcada. En seguida tomo su mano, estrechándola en un saludo y sonrió.

Kaien al verla sonreir sintió que su corazón se aceleró por un momento. Si pensaba que era bonita, al ver aquella sonrisa, pura, perfecta y sincera le hizo pensar que aquella chica era la mas hermosa que había conocido. Parpadeó varias veces y movio su mano dándole un leve apretón.- Bueno…¿me diras como te llamas? O ¿seguira siendo un misterio?

Rukia soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, soltando la mano del contrario y bebiendo un sorbo de su trago.- Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia.-dijo tras pasar su bebida y sonreírle de nuevo.

-Kuchiki….Rukia…-repitió el pelinegro, ese apellido se le hacia familiar, al recordar de donde, abrió sus ojos grandes y la miró con sorpresa.- ¿Eres familiar de Kuchiki Byakuya?

Rukia al escucharlo, se le borró la sonrisa y suspiró. Esa pregunta ya era común cuando decía su nombre, le hicieran preguntas sobre su hermano o la empresa. Asintió desviando su mirada y viendo su copa como si fuera mas interesante. Kaien se percató del cambio de Rukia y prefirió no hablar de eso, notó que a ella le incomodaba y eso era lo que menos quería.

-…Veo que ya se te acabo tu bebida… -dijo de repente el pelinegro, codeando a la Kuchiki y sonriéndole de lado. Rukia parpadeó un poco sorprendida pues ya estaba lista para que el chico le bombardeara con preguntas de su familia pero al escuchar su comentario completamente diferente se sorprendió. Vió como el ojiverde le hacía señas al barman y pedía otra ronda de bebidas para los dos. Al entregarle las bebidas, el chico rápidamente bebió casi todo el contenido haciendo caras graciosas pues el alcohol le calaba en la garganta.

-AAh….¡que rico!...-le guiño el ojo a la morena y sonriendo la tomo de la mano para pararla de donde se encontraba.- Vamos a bailar ¿vale?

Rukia no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues antes de responderle ya estaba siendo jalada por el mayor hacia la pista de baile, y a diferencia de lo sucedido anteriormente con el otro tipo, esta vez si accedió y se dejo llevar hasta el centro de la pista.

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música que en ese momento sonaba. Kaien se movía algo gracioso, pues parecía que no era un buen bailarin, cosa que a Rukia le causo risa y comenzó a reírse tapándose la boca y mirando para otros lados.

-Hey! ¿Te estas burlando de mi?.-preguntó el ojiverde acercando su rostro al de ella con el ceño fruncido y la mirada entrecerrada.-

Rukia al sentir el acercamiento del pelinegro, se hizo rápidamente para atrás y negó con la cabeza pero aun mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Cómo crees? Yo jamas me burlaría de ti…

Kaien siguió mirándolo de esa manera no muy convencido con su respuesta pero prefirió dejarlo asi, el alcohol comenzaba a hacerle efecto pues sentía pequeños mareos pero aun podía estar de pie y hablar con fluidez. En ese momento sintió que vibraba su celular y lo sacó de su bolsillo para leer el mensaje que le había llegado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una venita apareció en su sien al leer aquellas palabras escritas por Ishida. " Creo que Kurosaki esta en problemas, salió del lugar con unos tipos y parece que van al muelle. Ve por él antes de que haga algo y aparezca en el encabezado del periódico mañana" Ese estúpido de Ichigo siempre metiéndose en problemas. Suspiró y guardo su móvil mirando a la morena que seguía bailando al ritmo de la canción.

-Tengo que irme, lo siento…pero, espero verte otra vez..-Murmuró en el oído de la morena y le sonrió guiñándole el ojo.- No te preocupes, yo sabré como contactarme contigo. Nos vemos!.-Alzó su diestra y se abrió paso entre la gente hacia la salida, dejando a Rukia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y sola en medio de la pista.

Después de unos momentos donde sintió un empujon de las personas que se encontraban bailando, volvió a la realidad y parpadeo volteando a su alrededor. Estaba sola de nuevo. Suspirando retomo la búsqueda de sus compañeras, ya llevaba un buen tiempo ahí y no era posible que aun no se percataran de su ausencia o ¿es que tan poco les importaba? Chasqueó su lengua y se encaminó a los baños, tal vez se encontraban ahí. Al llegar notó que no se encontraban ellas y suspirando fue hasta los lavabos a verse al espejo.

-Tsk…creo que mejor me voy…-susurro para ella misma, quitándose el delineador que se le había corrido un poco y acomodándose nuevamente su cabello. La velada no había estado tan mala, había conocido a ese chico Kaien, que le simpatizó mucho, ya que era divertido y no tan idiota como ese idol de cabellos naranjas. ¿Por qué estaba pensando nuevamente en Ichigo? Bufó algo molesta consigo misma y salió de ahí sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar de aquellas ideas. No se dio cuenta de que había chocado con alguien hasta que sintió un dolor en sus sentaderas pues del golpe se había caído de nalgas.

-¿Fijate por donde vas idiota?.-dijo sin pensar pues el golpe le había dolido, alzó su vista y las luces no le dejaban ver la cara del desconocido que le extendía la mano para ayudarla. Tomo la mano ajena y al momento de querer pararse, sintio como el peso del contrario se va hacia ella cayéndole encima.

-¿Y ahora estoy gorda o que?- dijo algo irritada al estar en el piso con aquel desconocido sobre ella, la luz ya no le calaba asi que pudo ver el rostro de aquella persona. Unos ojos miel la miraban con cierta diversión y una sonrisa los acompañaba. De repente su corazón comenzó a latir al percatarse de quien se trataba ¿Qué me pasa? Fue lo que pensó al sentir aquella sensación nuevamente.

-Vaya vaya….que coincidencia..-musitó el pelinaranja aun estando sobre ella y poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la morena para no dejar caer todo su peso en ella.

-Quitate de encima idiota…-fue lo único que dijo desviando su mirada de aquellos ojos ambarinos que la miraban de una manera que la ponían nerviosa, además de la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Ichigo solto una risa y se levanto dándole nuevamente la mano para que ella se levantara. La morena dudó un momento pero la tomó y ahora si el naranjita la jalaba hacia él para que se pusiera de pie.

-Pudiste haber hecho eso desde el principio.-dijo la morena limpiándose el trasero donde había caído y mirando de reojo al ojimiel que se cruzaba de brazos con la mirada fija en ella.

-Quise que nuestro encuentro fuera mas interesante.-confesó haciendo que sus labios se jalaran en una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Osea que mi caída fue a propósito?.-siseo la pelinegra entrecerrando sus ojos. Ese golpe realmente le había dolido y no le iba a perdonar si aquel chico hubiera provocado aquello.

-No, hablo de cuando supe que eras tu a la que había hecho caer, quise….-se quedo callado pues no sabía como decir aquello para que no pensara que realmente él había planeado todo eso para que se encontraran.

-¿quisiste que?.-Rukia lo miraba con algo de recelo e incredulidad. ¿Realmente era coincidencia? Era lo que se preguntaba cruzándose de brazos.

-Eh…quise gastarte esa broma de que estabas gorda…-dijo rápidamente sonriéndole burlón y viendo como la morena se ponía roja de la cara, tal vez por vergüenza o ira.

-Idiota….-murmuro entre dientes y comenzando a caminar dejando al pelinaranja ahí.

-Hey, ¿A dónde vas?.-pregunto de repente y apresurándose a estar a su lado pues la chica comenzaba a caminar sin avisarle.

-A la salida…me voy..-dijo sin pensar y después mordió su labio, no tenía porque haberle contestado, se maldijo mentalmente sin voltear a verlo, ya estaba esperando una burla de él pues no era tan tarde como para marcharse todavía.

-Uhmm….te acompaño.-

Rukia volteó a verlo sorprendida, no esperaba escuchar aquellas palabras y vió que el pelinaranja desviaba la mirada de ella y seguía caminando hacia la salida.

-No es necesario….la verd…-

-No me importa, quiero acompañarte..-interrumpió el pelinaranja frunciendo su entrecejo y tomándola de la muñeca salió del lugar.

-¿Dónde esta tu coche?.-preguntó al estar fuera y mirando a todos los automóviles que se encontraban ahí.

Rukia maldijo entre dientes, había olvidado que esa vez no había llegado con su coche. Suspiró y alzándose de hombros miro al chico resignada.-No lo traje….creo que pediré un taxi.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Ichigo al escucharla, era su momento para aprovechar estar con ella, aunque no lo aceptara, esa chica le interesaba mas de lo que imaginaba.

-Entonces….yo te llevo y no te estoy preguntando.-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y tomando nuevamente su muñeca la llevo hasta el coche. Para sorpresa de él, la morena no reclamó, se dejo llevar y viéndola de reojo, pudo notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¡Pero que hermosa se veía asi! Aunque le gustaba la personalidad fuerte de la chica, también verla asi sonrojada, le parecía adorable.

Llegaron al coche y abriendo la puerta del copiloto, le hizo la seña que entrara. Rukia se quedó estatica y lo miro con una ceja enarcada.-¿Prometes que no me llevaras a algún lugar extraño y abusaras de mi?

Ichigo abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica y comenzó a reir, despeinándose un poco.- Uy si, es que mi segundo trabajo es ser un psicópata, secuestrador de enanas.-comentó con aire de burla.-

Rukia se le formo una venita en su sien al escucharlo y bufó molesta.- ¿A quien le dices enana, idiota?

Ichigo rió y le volvió hacer señas de que entrara.- Ya, entra que la temperatura esta bajando y puedes enfermarte.

Rukia maldijo entredientes pues odiaba que la mandaran pero esa vez el chico tenía razón, comenzaba a sentir frio y mas porque no llevaba algún abrigo que le cubriera su espalda y hombros. A regañadientes se subió al coche e Ichigo la imitó subiéndose al asiento del conductor para arrancar el auto que por cierto, era de ultimo modelo y Rukia lo había admirado desde que habían llegado ahí, obviamente omitiendo su buen gusto ya que no quería que el chico se pusiera de ególatra.

-Y bien….¿Por donde vives?.-preguntó el naranjita ladeando su cabeza para mirarla y sonreírle de manera que Rukia sintió un escalofrio por toda su espina dorsal. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable, tenía tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera con un chico y eso comenzaba a molestarle. Desvió su mirada hacia el frente para distraerse de aquellos ojos ambarinos que la miraban.

-Dale derecho….-fue lo único que comento y se puso a ver por la ventana evitando la mirada del ojimiel durante todo el trayecto.-

Minutos despúes llegaban al departamento de la Kuchiki. Ichigo estacionó el automóvil y apagó el motor pero sin moverse. Durante todo el recorrido, no se dirigieron la palabra, salvo cuando la morena le indicaba hacia donde girar, pero en ese momento el silencio abarcaba el vehiculo y comenzaba a impacientarse. Ichigo chasqueó su lengua y volteó a ver a la amatista con cierta ansiedad.

-¿Me invitaras a pasar?.-preguntó ocultando su nerviosismo. Jamas pensó en sentirse de nuevo como un adolescente nervioso ante la chica que le gustaba. Se maldijo internamente e intento calmarse para poner su cara de indiferencia y un toque coqueto.

Rukia parpadeo varias veces al oir su pregunta. Todo ese tiempo se la paso dándole vueltas y cacheteándose internamente por estar tan nerviosa, era solo un chico, podía manejarlo como siempre, lamentablemente tenía que aceptar que ese chico le atraía bastante, su deseo por él comenzaba a nublarle la mente y solo pensaba en una cosa: Estar con él en la cama. Su cara se ruborizó de darse cuenta lo que estaba pensando. "Ya basta, deja de estar de pervertida" se decía mentalmente, hasta que escuchó la pregunta y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Eh….¿Para que quieres pasar?.-dijo con un tono de duda, cosa que no le agrado pues su porte Kuchiki en ese momento se había esfumado. Si su hermano la viera en esos momentos, estaría muy desilusionado de ella. Que mas da…

-Pues….tengo ganas de ir al baño.-dijo de repente el pelinaranja, desviando su mirada pues tras decir esas palabras sintió como su cara ardia. "¿Tengo ganas de ir al baño? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que pudiste decir? Date un tiro Kurosaki" Resopló y abrió su puerta, yendo hasta la puerta de ella y abrirla para que ella saliera. Rukia Salió sin decir una palabra y al ver que el tenía la intención de irse, carraspeó.

-Pasa….no quiero ser culpable de algún accidente.-murmuró sonriéndole de lado y entrando para subir por el elevador, su departamento estaba en el 5to piso.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreírle y seguirla hasta el elevador, donde se cruzó de brazos y espero hasta que llegaran al piso donde la pequeña amatista vivía. Tras pasar por el pasillo, se detuvieron en una puerta casi al final, donde la morena metió su llave y abriéndola ingreso.- Pasa…-dijo sin voltear a verlo y prendiendo las luces de la sala.

Ichigo obedeció y entró tras ella, observando con detenimiento el lugar. Notaba que el lugar era comodo pero sofisticado. Mostraba una sala blanca, reluciente y elegante. Podía asegurar que la chica vivía mas que bien. Sentandose en el mueble mas grande esperó a que la chica regresara pues cuando entraron ella se perdió por un pequeño pasillo. A los pocos minutos, llego con una taza humeante y unas pantunflas de conejito.

-Uy, que sexy te ves asi…-bromeo el pelinaranja haciendo que la amatista le enseñara la lengua, arrugando su nariz y sentándose junto a el.

-El baño esta ahí.-comentó señalando una puerta que se encontraba tras ellos y sorbiendo de su taza.-

Ichigo parpadeó no comprendiendo al instante, pero después recordó el porque estaba ahí, su excusa de "ir al baño" aun la recordaba la morena, asi que aunque no tuviera ganas de ir, prefirió hacer caso y se levantó para ingresar al cuarto de baño.

Minutos despúes salió con el cabello un poco mojado, pues se la pasó viéndose al espejo y haciendo poses coquetas y acomdandose sus cabellos para verse mas "cool".

Rukia lo observó y sonrió de lado tomando un cojin entre sus brazos, abrazandolo.-Bien….¿ya te vas no?-

-¿Quieres que me vaya?.-preguntó con las cejas ligeramente alzadas.

Rukia no se esperaba esa pregunta, realmente no quería que se fuera, pero su orgullo no le permitia decirlo. Solo se alzó de hombros y desvio la mirada de los ojos del pelinaranja.

Ichigo sonrió y volvió a sentarse a su lado y se recargó en el mueble observando hacia el frente.

-Vaya vaya….pero que bien vives, enana. Se nota que eres una ricachona..-dijo con tono burlón observando las cosas lujosas que tenía la morena.

En ese momento sintió como el cojín le daba en la cara, sin esperarlo y el golpe le había producido un pequeño dolor que él exagero.

-¡Mi ojo!.-aulló tapándose la cara, y fingiendo un dolor intenso que hizo que la morena se preocupara y se acercara a él.

-Ehh…..tu tuviste la culpa! No me llames enana!.-dijo con el ceño fruncido pero su voz notaba cierta preocupación.- Dejame ver…-agrego acercándose al rostro del ojimiel.

En ese momento Ichigo dejo de lloriquear y quitándose las manos del rostro, la tomo de la mano para que no se alejara de él. Miró muy de cerca aquel rostro que llenaba sus pensamientos desde la vez que la conoció, aquellos ojos tan extrañamente hermosos que podía perderse en ellos y esos labios que ansiaba en probar.

-Que…-Rukia sentía que su corazón se aceleraba al tener el rostro del Kurosaki tan cerca, no pudo articular otra palabra pues sus ojos la enmudecieron por la intensidad con la que la miraban. Fue en solo un instante, sus ojos se miraron fijamente y en un segundo sus labios se encontraron, en aquella noche que jamas se imaginaron que iba a terminar asi.

Continuara…..

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿CÓMO ESTAN? SORPRENDIDAS DE QUE HAYA ACTUALIZADO? JEJEJEE PERDOOOOOOOOON T^T ES QUE ESTABA ESTANCADA Y NO SABÍA QUE MAS PONER, A VECES LA INSPIRACION NO TE LLEGA, TENGO MAS DE 5 MESES CON ESTE CAPITULO, LE PONIA COSAS, LE QUITABA, LE VOLVIA A PONER Y BUENO….AL FINAL NO ME GUSTO MUCHO ., PERO AL FIN SE BESAROOOOOOOOOON! :B Y SI,SOLO LO MENCIONE PERO PERO YA NO QUISE DEMORARME MAS T_T PERO PROMETO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE DETALLARE AQUEL MOMENTO MAS XDDDDD

Y PUES AHORA KAIEN CONOCIO A LA KUCHIKI Y LE GUSTO….ME ENCANTA EL TRIO ICHIGOXRUKIAXKAIEN. ¿SE NOTA VERDAD? XDDD JAJA Y BUEEENOOOO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ;;;;; ME ESFORZE EN APURARME PARA SUBIRLO, PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTARA MEJOR…Y ESTOY PENSANDO PONER LEMMON

! SERIA MI PRIMER LEMMON ;;;; PERO AUN NO SE EN QUE MOMENTO XDDDD SOLO SE QUE SI LO PONDRÉ…..

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SIGAN DEJANDO QUE ES MI MOTIVACION Y PAN DE CADA DIA(¿?) LAS QUIERO Y FELIZ 2014!° :D

LIZZ ELRIC DE KIM


End file.
